For The Contest: Brushing Off the Tears
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: Each word was emphasized with her small hands slamming down on his chest. Then he realized, with a twist of his heart, that she was in tears. - For SK-fan7's contest!


_/a.n./ Woah, it's been quite a while since I last wrote a SK related fic! This one is for __**SK-fan7**__'s contest (hence the title). Well anyway, I just got the mangas and while reading vol.5; I realized that on page 156, Tamao says that Anna retired to her room; then 2 pages later Yoh tells Manta that "Anna told him what he did"; but up until that point there is absolutely no indication whatsoever that points to Anna and Yoh having a private conversation. This can only lead me to think that in that one page where Yoh is absent, he was in Anna's room. Why? Let's find out…_

_._

**Brushing Off the Tears**

**.**

He flexed his arms as he trotted along the dimly lit corridors of the Asakura compound. He hoped, in the years that had past, that he had not forgotten where her room was located. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallways rhythmically. She hadn't really spoken to him that day, despite not having seen him for a week. She had played around with her food at dinner, pretending to eat only when others looked her way. Then she had left without a word, silently disappearing from sight; without anyone noticing. Almost anyone. _He_ had noticed.

He remembered her vacant expression when he had emerged from the tunnel, mere hours ago. Though being indifferent was a norm for Anna Kyoyama; this time her blank face had seemed to hold more that she dared show the world. It concerned him, in truth. But still, he hesitated once he reached her door, unsure if going in without permission was a death sentence or not.

Sliding open the shouji doors with shaking hands, he peered inside. At first it looked like the room was empty. There was no light, except for a faint, silvery glow that came in from the open window and cast shadows atop the dark wooden floors. No sound either.

Then he saw her.

Her petite frame was pressed against the wall, making her practically invisible. Her head was tilted up, evidently staring out the window. He assumed she knew someone was in her room. She probably knew it was him, too. Who else would risk their life in coming here uninvited? He made his way across the room, stopping only a foot behind her. Her back was to him, her face hidden from his eyes. Slowly, he slipped his arms around her waist. She didn't move. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Placing his chin on her shoulder, he sighed in exasperation.

"Anna?"

In response, he got nothing again. He tightened his hold on her waist, feeling her already frigid form tense a little more.

"Anna, are you all right?"

She recoiled in his arms so fast he didn't even have time to register her moves before her hand made contact with his cheek; slapping him so hard he staggered backwards and slammed into the dresser.

"Anna why did you…"

She looked up, and her eyes were on fire.

"All _right?" _she snarled._ " _You come out of that goddamned tunnel like you just came back from vacation, while I spent the last seven days losing my mind wondering if you were still _alive; _and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm _all right?" _she screeched, her voice ripping up an octave and the last word.

Yoh's eyes were wide with fear. Anna was one who got angry pretty easily; but never in his life had Yoh seen her so furious.

"Anna, I'm sorry but…"

"Oh you're _sorry?" _she scoffed, eyes blazing as she glared at him. "Oh you _should_ be sorry asshole. You make me worry that much for seven _fucking _days, then you come back like you don't have a care in the word! That, Yoh…" she said, slowly inching toward him, making him flatten against the dresser.

"That. Is. Just. Unacceptable"

Each word was emphasized with her small hands slamming down on his chest. Then he realized, with a twist of his heart, that she was in tears.

Once before he had seen, well sort of, his fiancé cry when he had been possessed by Tokagero. Seeing the tears sliding down her cheeks now, again, because of him; caused him more pain than anything. Its weight crushed him, overpowering his senses.

Instinctively, his hand went up to her face, brushing away the tears that silently shook her body. She refused to look at him. Her eyes were completely obscured by her hair as she tried to suppress the sobs that escaped her mouth anyway.

"Unacceptable." She whispered again, her voice choked.

Yoh tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. But no matter how much he tried; the lump threatened to stay there till the end of his life. He knew it wouldn't go away unless Anna stopped crying, but he could think of nothing to do.

Maybe nothing wasn't exactly the right word.

His arms found her waist once more.

Her hands still pressed firmly against his chest as his uncertain hands slowly stroked her back. The petite blonde's tears soaked through the thin fabric of Yoh's shirt. To him, it felt like they were burning through his flesh and situating themselves somewhere in the tissues of his heart. White hot charcoals that threatened to turn him into ashes from the inside.

"Do you…have any idea… how scared…I was?" she whimpered.

The only thing he could think of doing was hugging her tighter. And it was enough.

He felt her relax in his arms, and along with her the lump in his throat slowly melted away. Her rigid shoulders softened as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Manta came here looking for you. He wanted to be your friend again. He wanted to know you better…" she said, her tone somber. Yoh simply nodded.

"….and he was ready to fight for it, even if it meant hurting himself…" she added with a sigh.

"You don't know how much people care about you Yoh…"

He didn't respond, and his hands had stopped to rest on her lower back.

"You don't even know why I was so scared do you?" she said, misjudging his silence for ignorance. Her voice contained an edge she didn't bother to hide. Her eyes shifted from his shirt to look up at his face. He saw that the raging fire he had glimpsed in them earlier was now replaced by a dull glow.

"Idiot. I lo-"

But she didn't have time to finish, for his lips were now crushing against hers. Her eyes shot open wide, momentarily shocked by his bold action; then slowly, they closed again. One hand found its way to his neck as the other locked itself in his silky brown locks.

Their lips moved in perfect synchronization, doing the heated dance they had longed to do for so long, only without knowing they both wanted the same thing. And it was blissful oblivion. Though they knew they would have to break away eventually, their bodies were locked together in this time; one second that seemed to stretch forever.

Yoh pulled away first, breathing heavily and cherishing the way his fiancé's eyes stayed closed a moment longer.

"I know" he whispered, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

The corner of her lips curved up ever so slightly. Stoking his hair and enjoying the closeness they shared, she smiled. He knew

For a couple of minutes, they stayed like that, simply enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace. Then, Anna broke the silence.

"You should really go talk to him you know…"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Manta. _The poor kid came all this way just to find you and you've barely spoken to him."

He nodded solemnly, knowing she was right. He untangled himself from her reluctantly, looking at her with that languid grin she had always secretly loved.

"Well then, I guess I'll be right on that..."

He kissed her cheek and walked towards the door; pausing only when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Oh and Yoh…"

"Hmm?"

"If you tell anyone about this – "

He chuckled, turning around to smile at her again.

"I know."


End file.
